


Marzipan

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [90]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mila and Sara in the kitchen.[Prompt 90 – Marzipan]





	Marzipan

Mila though that coming from Italy would make Sara a good cook. She was wrong.

Now, Mila is hardly a good cook herself, but it is clear Miss Pancake Burner can’t be trusted in the kitchen. So when it comes to preparing for their Christmas party, Mila takes on the majority of the cooking whilst Sara hovers around as her assistant.

“Can you pass me the marzipan, Sara?” she says midway through decorating a Christmas cake.

But when she looks at Sara, she finds her shoving pieces of it into her mouth.

“Hey! Don’t eat it!”

Sara grins sheepishly. “Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
